


Azrael

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Cancer, Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Regret
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„1996 volt, ragyogó tavasz, alig hullottak még le a szilvafák virágai. Lenge szellő fújt Tokióban, a metropoliszhoz mérten csodálatosan friss volt a levegő. Szerettem volna kimenni a parkba, de képtelen voltam rá: egy kórházi ágyon feküdtem, és haldokoltam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azrael

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Bétázta: myvision4free.

Megtorpanok a templomhoz vezető lépcső utolsó fokán. Letaglóz az impozáns, légiesen könnyed, mégis robosztus épület. Azt sem tudom, hogy hívják az ilyet… székesegyháznak? Katedrálisnak? Dómnak? A turistakalauzban biztosan benne van, de azt a hotelszobában felejtettem.

Nem először járok itt. Egyszer már felsétáltam ide, akkor még sokkal gyorsabban, energikusabban, mosolyogva. Azért jöttem akkor, hogy én is megnézzem ezt a szép épületet, ami nekem semmi mást nem jelentett, mint látványosságot, szépséget, amitől inspirációt reméltem. Ma azonban egészen másért vagyok itt.

Ezúttal legalább egy órába telt, mire felvonszoltam magam a lejtős úton és a véget nem érőnek tűnő lépcsőkön ide, a város tetejére, amit hegyek ölelnek körbe és maga is hegyre épült. Körbejárom egyszer a templomot, megnézem kívülről a festett ólomüveg ablakokat, és csak utána megyek be. Egy fekete lepel fogad, szinte az arcomba csapódik, de nem erővel, csupán finoman: egy nagy függöny, amit talán azért tettek ide, hogy a hidegtől védjen. Ahogy fél kézzel félrehajtom, és belépek a főhajóba, olyan, mintha átlépnék egy másik dimenzióba vezető kapun.

Meleg levegő tölti meg a tüdőmet, ami a kinti havazás után szinte éget, mintha a pokolban lennék. El is telik néhány perc, mire mozdulni bírok, közben egy párocska elsétál mellettem, megmártják ujjukat a szenteltvízben és keresztet vetnek, majd elindulnak az oltár felé.

Legutóbb, amikor itt jártam, órákig tartott, mire körbenéztem. Beszívtam minden apró kis részletet, addig álltam minden boltív alatt, míg szinte fényképként égett agyamba a látvány, ám most csak az orgonára nézek fel, amin valaki éppen egy számomra ismeretlen - valószínűleg kortárs - darabot gyakorol. Ez az utolsó dolog, ami még mosolygásra képes bírni: a zene.

Elsétál mellettem a pap, a kezemmel utána kapok és megállítom. Kézzel-lábbal mutogatva magyarázom el neki, hogy mit szeretnék, csodálkozik, de mosolyogva bólint, ezzel jelezve, hogy érti és nincs ellenére, hiába nem fogja egyetlen szavamat sem érteni - már maga a kedvessége is megható. A gyóntatófülke felé terel, betessékel, mint egy megbecsült vendéget, majd ő is elfoglalja helyét a fal túloldalán.

Soha nem gyóntam. Még csak katolikus sem vagyok, sőt, tulajdonképpen azt hiszem, nincs is vallásom - nem arról van szó, hogy nem hiszek a földöntúli létezőkben, csupán soha nem gondoltam rájuk egészen egy hónappal ezelőttig. Így hát fogalmam sincs, hogyan is kell nekikezdeni. Jobb híján keresztet vetek, és elmormogom azt a sort, amit a filmekből ismertem - oldozz fel, atyám, mert vétkeztem -, majd nekikezdek a történetnek.

1996 volt, ragyogó tavasz, alig hullottak még le a szilvafák virágai. Lenge szellő fújt Tokióban, a metropoliszhoz mérten csodálatosan friss volt a levegő. Szerettem volna kimenni a parkba, de képtelen voltam rá: egy kórházi ágyon feküdtem, és haldokoltam. Akkoriban úgy éreztem, nem is a saját testemben élek, hanem kívülről nézem magamat. Szürreális volt az egész. Mint egy fonnyadó zöldség, olyan voltam: annyira száraz volt a bőröm, hogy mély ráncok barázdálták, az ajkaim kisebesedtek, belül a szájüregem, mint a pergamenpapír. Iszonyatos étvágyam volt, mindent megettem, amit csak elém tettek, hajnali kettőkor is felriadtam arra, hogy korog a gyomrom - de hiába tömtem magam szinte megállás nélkül minden ébren töltött percemben, egyre csak fogytam és fogytam. Az orvosok próbáltak biztatni, mint valami mantrát, úgy ismételgették nekem, hogy még van remény, de nem hittem ebben. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy túl későn kerültem kórházba, mert nem vettem komolyan a tüneteimet. Hiszen eleinte csupán tompa fájdalmat éreztem a lágyékomban, amit akár a durva szex is okozhatott - márpedig akkoriban sokszor volt heves, gyors kalandokban részem.

Mire kórházba kerültem, már annyira rossz volt az állapotom, hogy járni se bírtam. Azt hittem, valami nemi betegséget kaphattam el, amit nem is csodáltam volna, de az orvos szinte alig nézett rám, máris megállapította, hogy nem az. Vizsgálatok sora következett, de az intravénásan beadott fájdalomcsillapítók gondoskodtak róla, hogy ezek a vizsgálatok egybefollyanak, és ne is emlékezzem rá, hová és mikor szúrtak tűt belém. Azután megjöttek a vizsgálati eredmények, és hiába a köd, ami a gyógyszerek miatt telepedett az agyamra: abban a pillanatban, amikor az orvos kimondta, mi bajom, olyan tiszta és józan voltam, mint még sohasem.

Prosztatarák.

Az első dolgom volt felhívni a sajtófőnökömet, és közölni vele, hogy műteni fognak, kórházban leszek, de nem mondhatja el senkinek, miért. A többit a menedzserre bíztam, aki hála az égnek volt annyira kreatív, hogy kitalált egy hihető sztorit arról, hogy a folyamatos hajtás, a dobolás miatt problémák vannak a gerincemmel. Mindenki elhitte, tudomásom szerint egyetlen újságíró sem kérdőjelezte meg a sztorit.

A második, akit felhívtam, az Toshi volt. Elmondtam neki, mi a helyzet, és benne volt annyi együttérzés és tapintat, hogy ne szóljon közbe és ne is próbáljon meg a mondandóm végén vigasztalni. Megkértem, hívja fel a többieket helyettem, de Hidének ne szóljon. Azt szerettem volna, ha Hide nem tud róla. Ám persze, hogy megtudta, másnap már ott ült a kórházi ágyam szélén, az arcához nem illő komor, szigorú tekintettel - egyedül az állt neki jól, ha vidám volt és mosolygott. Az olyan embereknek, akiknek olyan az arca, mint neki volt, mindig mosolyogniuk kellene.

\- Miért akartad eltitkolni előlem?

\- Mert semmi közöd hozzá - vetettem oda. Hátat fordítottam neki, és magamra húztam a takarót. - Te magad mondtad, hogy most már semmi közünk egymáshoz, csak kollégák vagyunk, akik együtt dolgoznak.

\- Yoshiki, attól, hogy nem fekszünk le már egymással, és nem leszünk soha az év szerelmespárja, nem utállak - mondta halkan. Abban a percben úgy éreztem, hazudik, és ez a fajta kedvesség csak és kizárólag az állapotomnak szól. Az elmúlt néhány hónapban került engem, mintha pestises lennék. - De ha még utálnálak is, és tényleg csak egy kolléga lennél számomra, akkor is tudnom kellene, mi van veled. Yoshiki, ebbe bele is halhatsz. Márpedig ha belehalsz, az engem is érint. Nem lenne dobosa a bandának…

\- És ez téged zavarna, vagy inkább megkönnyebbülnél, amiért nyugodtan építgethetnéd a szólókarriered? - kérdeztem meg hátra se nézve. Nem mondott rá semmit, csak felállt és kisétált a szobából.

Reménykedtem benne, megsértődik annyira, hogy ne térjen vissza, de persze őt nem abból a fából faragták. Másnap reggel, éppen csak a vizit után, betoppant hozzám, kezében a gitárjával. Leült az ágy végébe és játszani kezdett egy addig ismeretlen dallamot. Hiába szóltam rá háromszor is - először halkan, utána már erélyesen -, nem hagyta abba, míg a szám végére nem ért. Akkor aztán rém nézett, és cinkos kis mosollyal a szája szegletében megkérdezte:

\- Na, hogy tetszik? Képzeld hozzá Toshi hangját! Szerintem slágergyanús.

Két nővér az ajtóban állt, és elragadtatva figyelték a jelenetet. Nem tudtam, mikor kerültek oda. Így pedig nem állhattam neki ordibálni Hidével.

\- Szerintem egy kalap szar - sziszegtem a fogaim között, majd a fejemre húztam a takarót. - Kérlek, menj el! Nem érzem jól magam, aludni szeretnék.

Hide nem akart elmenni, de a két ápolónő kitessékelte a szobából, amiért nagyon hálás voltam nekik. Azonban Hide attól fogva minden egyes reggel megjelent nálam, és olykor csak sötétedés után tudták a kórházi dolgozók kiparancsolni. Nem volt tekintettel sem a látogatási időre, sem a kórház szigorú szabályaira - cipőben felfeküdt a szomszédos, üres ágyra, és rágyújtott -, de legfőképpen az én érzéseimre, arra, hogy semmit nem akartam jobban annál, mint hogy tűnjön el, és többé ne is halljak felőle.

Nem akartam, hogy az ágyam végében üljön, és bámuljon. Nem akartam, hogy lássa, hogyan épülök le, de amikor az orvos bejött azzal a hírrel, hogy meg fog műteni, akkor már egyenesen ki akartam őt dobatni. Megpróbáltam mégis higgadt maradni, és inkább úgy tettem, mintha levegőnek nézném: nem válaszoltam a kérdéseire, nem reagáltam semmit, amikor kivette a kezemből a kanalat, és belekóstolt az ebédembe. Ő viszont nem unta el ezt a játékot. A műtét előtti néhány nap kínzó lassúsággal telt el.

Aznap, amikor az orvos bejött, hogy a műtétről és az esélyeimről beszéljünk, kiküldtem Hidét, de ő nem mozdult. A doki is hiába kérte meg, hogy távozzon, és a dolognak az lett a vége, hogy a biztonsági őrrel dobatta ki. Megkönnyebbültem, mert nem akartam, hogy hallja azt, amit az orvos vázolt nekem. Nem akartam, hogy tudja, mivel jár számomra ez a műtét.

Azonban Hide az a fajta ember, akit ha kidobnak az ajtón, visszamászik az ablakon: és valóban az ablaknál állt - átok a földszinti kórtermekre! -, ami a szép időre való tekintettel természetesen nyitva volt, mialatt a doki elmondta, hogy a műtét után lemondhatok a nemi életemről. Aláírtam a beleegyezést, hogy megműthetnek, hiszen az életem volt a tét, de azért elgondolkodtam, milyen élet lesz az, ha soha többé nem érezhetem majd férfinak magam.

Másnap délelőttre volt kiírva az operáció. Hide aznap reggel is bejött, de ezúttal nem hozta a gitárját, és a tekintete szomorú volt, mintha temetésre jönne. Leült az ágy végébe, és megfogta a kezemet.

\- Miért nem akarod, hogy itt legyek? - kérdezte halkan. - Tudod, annak ellenére, ami köztünk történt, én igenis szeretlek téged, Yocchan. Akkor is, ha már nem vagyunk együtt. Sőt, talán még reménykedem is benne, hogy egy nap rendbehozhatjuk, ami köztünk volt.

\- Már nincs mit rendbehozni - vetettem oda.

\- Azért megpróbálhatnánk.

\- És miért mondod ezt, ha? - tártam szét a karjaimat. Felálltam, és az ablakhoz sétáltam. Ő utánam kapott, hogy segítsen, hiszen nehezen mozogtam, de durva mozdulattal elhessegettem a kezét. - Megmondtam, már nincs mit rendbehozni. Olyan, hogy te és én, többé már sohasem lehet.

\- Ezt most azért mondod, mert nem szeretsz, vagy azért, mert a műtét után le kell mondanod a szexről?

Azt hittem, villám csapott belém. A kérdés minden tekintetben övön aluli volt.

\- Menj el, légy szíves! - kértem őt, de nem tágított, mellém lépett és a vállamra tette a kezét.

\- Yoshiki, nézd, nem számít. Nekem nem számít, ha…

\- Ha? - vágtam hirtelen a szavába. Ellöktem magamtól, az állapotomhoz képest irtózatos erővel, és ő fenékre esett. A padlóról bámult rám döbbenten, kerek szemekkel, tátott szájjal. - A kurva életbe, mit nem értesz azon, hogy nem akarom, hogy itt legyél? Nem akarom, hogy lásd a megaláztatásom, hogy itt legyél, amikor pótolhatatlan darabokat vágnak ki belőlem. Felfogtad, hogy gyakorlatilag kasztrálni fognak? Hogy nem férfi leszek, csak egy kibaszott test? Többé nem fog felállni a kibaszott farkam, érted ezt? És érted, hogy ez milyen megalázó, milyen kínkeserves érzés? Nem akarom, hogy még te is itt legyél, és végignézd. Nem akarom, hogy szánakozz, és csak azért pátyolgass életünk hátralévő részében. Nem akarom, hogy lásd a megaláztatásomat! Szóval könyörgöm, tűnj el végre, nem csak a kórházból, az életemből is! Nemrég te vágtad a fejemhez, hogy ezentúl nem akarod, hogy bármi más is legyen közöttünk, mint munkakapcsolat. Most én kérem ugyanezt. Takarodj innen!

Nem szólt egy szót sem. Felállt, leporolta a ruháját, és lehorgasztott fejjel kiment az ajtón.

Csodák csodájára - mert igen, csoda volt, hogy a kezelések használtak, és a gyógyulás útjára léphettem -, decemberre összekapartam magam annyira, hogy felléphessünk. Egyetlen alkalommal sem néztem Hidére.

Teltek-múltak a hónapok, és mi végképp elhidegültünk egymástól. Az X-nek pedig vége volt.

Gyönyörű tavaszi reggel volt, amikor az orvos közölte velem, hogy gyógyultnak nyilvánít. Nem voltam boldog, mert addigra már nem tudtam semminek sem örülni: a műtét, a kezelések és a kórházi alkalmazottak szánakozó pillantása gondoskodott róla, hogy már ne érezzem magam embernek. Olyan voltam, mint egy élőhalott, egy lélek egy hasztalan testben.

A menedzserem vitt haza kocsival. Út közben bekapcsolta a rádiót, úgy értesültem a hírről, ami végképp összetörte a világomat: Hide meghalt. Aznap, amikor én hivatalosan is egészséges lettem, ő meghalt. Még szerencse, hogy nem én ültem abban a pillanatban a volánnál.

Attól a naptól kezdve üldözött a bűntudat. Úgy éreztem, én öltem őt meg. Nekem kellett volna meghalnom, de én elszipolyoztam tőle az ő maradék életét. Tudom, hogy baromság - de nem tudok szabadulni ettől az érzéstől azóta sem.

2016-ot írunk, és én újra beteg vagyok. Ezúttal már senki sem fog megmenteni, nincs műtét, nincs sugárterápia, ami megölhetné bennem a rákot. Már egy ideje éreztem, hogy baj van, és direkt nem mentem orvoshoz a problémával. Elodázatam addig, amíg lehetett - addig, hogy biztos legyen, hogy ezúttal nem úszom meg a dolgot.

Azt hiszem, boldog voltam, amikor az orvos közölte, hogy a rák kiújult, és tele vagyok áttétekkel. Tudtam, hogy már csak idő kérdése, és meg fogok halni. Ezért is jöttem ma ide.

Elmondom a papnak, hogy megbántottam Hidét. Hogy ha nem lököm el magamtól, még élne. Ha nem bántom meg, ha inkább vállalom a megaláztatást a kedvéért, és hagyom, hogy engem istápoljon, akkor még élne. Ha nem hagyom szétesni az együttest, és ezzel elvenni az élete értelmét és alkoholistává tenni, még élne. Az ő életét loptam el.

A pap mond valamit, bizonyára feloldoz. Újra keresztet vetek, sután, remegő kézzel, majd kimegyek a helyiségből, és amikor ő is kilép a faajtó mögül, kezet nyújtok neki, és - bizonyára borzalmas akcentussal -, megköszönöm neki. Mosolyogva int nekem búcsút, és siet el az oltár felé, én pedig az ellenkező irányba, a kijárat felé.

Odakint még esik a hó, a nap már lebukott a horizont mögé, és szürkületbe borult a város. Felnézek még egyszer, utoljára a templomra, körbenézek és beszívom a homályba burkolózó hegyek látványát, majd elindulok lefelé a lépcsőkön. Már lépkednem sem kell: mintha egy angyal ölelne át, és rántana magával.

Sötét van és zuhanok.


End file.
